Returning from the Alternate Dimension
by JadenXAlexis Fan
Summary: AU end of season 3 progressing to AU season 4 and beyond (I hope). The Gx gang return safely from the dimension which Yubel had under her control. But what of Jaden? JadenXAlexis more pairings as fic progresses. My first fic so be kind ;-) rated for safety. Updates will be regular in the summer. Review and tell me how i can improve.
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Sy I need you to tell everyone, I'm sorry. And I really didn't mean for any of this to happen, to any of you. And I hope you guys can find it to forgive me " Jaden said with a sad smile, about to make the final move in his duel with the duel spirit Yubel, who had been corrupted by the light of destruction whilst in space.

"I-I don't understand Jay, wh- where are you going?" Syrus stuttered.

"To help an out an old friend. Be strong for me Bro" Jaden said with a calmness that said he had accepted his fate.

"Yubel, this ends now, I play super Polymerisation!" without malice, not even anger, but a comforting tone towards the duel spirit.

Everything went white "Jaden!" Syrus screamed.


	2. We made it, or did we?

It was Early December, only a few months into term at the Academy. A vortex opened in a clearing on Academy Island, those who had ventured into the alternate dimension hit the ground with a thud, surrounded by trees at the edge of the forest. Everyone returned, With the exception of Adrian who chose to remain there, Echo and one other… A chilling wind rustled leaves and caused the unconscious Duel Academy students stir.

The first to take in the cool air was Bastion, "My word, we're back! It goes against all my predictions, but Jaden certainly does have an illogical knack at overcoming the worst of odds." He said with an air of fondness for his friend.

Alexis raised her head off of the log it was resting on and looked up at the clear blue sky above her. They were home. He had done it ' _Jaden'_ , she thought to herself, smiling slightly, picturing those chocolate brown eyes puppy eyes and that infectious goofy smile of his that gave her that unmistakable warm feeling inside. She knew that she couldn't deny it any longer. It wasn't puppy love or just a simple high school crush. It was true ' _Love'_. She said mentally.

Chazz groaned in pain as he lifted his head off of the dirt and brushing his long black coat down, "ARRGGHH! Of all places to return I land in the dirt, first we get sent to the stars and now I need a new jacket, when I get hold of him I'm gonna – Hey where the slacker anyway?" his anger quickly turning to angst.

"Yeah where is the sarge?" Hassleberry added, looking around the clearing to no avail.

Syrus, unknown to the others had been the first person to wake, and the only one to have been with Jaden in the last moments of the alternate dimension. Without moving, he stared blankly at Slifer cliff longing for his best friend.

Jim, Axel and Atticus all began to get to their feet, a little disorientated to say the least at the interdimensional travel they had just experienced when the bluenette, Jesse, spoke,

"We need to find Jay, he risked everything to save me."

Alexis suddenly started to panic, that warm feeling inside disappeared as quickly as it had come. If Jaden wasn't back then… she didn't want to think about it, it couldn't be true, he had to be back. He always managed to save everyone. _'Maybe this time he couldn't save himself… NO! He can't be gone he just can't.'_ Her heartrate to increase rapidly even though it felt like it was crumbling more and more as she frantically looked at all the students that had returned from the other dimension with her. She noticed Syrus gazing out at Slifer cliff. Quickly she ran over to him and sat down next to him.

"Sy? Do you know what happened?" she desperately hoped that he had some kind of miracle answer where everything was going to be fine, but he stayed silent. Everyone else in the group began walking towards where the two were sitting.

Jesse said, "Sy we gotta know what you saw buddy" in a sympathetic tone.

Syrus took a deep breath, tears welling up in his eyes as he remembered his last exchange with his best friend. "H-he t-told me to tell you guys that… that he's sorry for everything…" he took a deep breath, tears rolling down his cheeks "…and that he never meant for any of us to get hurt…. And that he hopes that we can forgive him" Syrus' voice became more and more quiet as well as higher in pitch as he continued and ended sounded more like a squeak by the time he had finished. Everyone stared at him without saying a word, taking in everything they just heard until Jesse again broke the silence.

"What happened after that Sy?" Jesse asked tentatively, placing a hand on the small Obelisk's shoulder

Syrus opened his mouth but no words came out, he tried again and said, "He said he was going to help an old friend, th-then he used super polymerisation and fused himself with Yubel. Then everything went white" the instant he finished Syrus failed to suppress his sobs. Everyone stood shocked at the information they had just received for a good minute until someone broke the silence.

"Let's get back to the main campus to tell the chancellor we're back, then we can think of what to do next" Bastion said logically.

Alexis meanwhile, felt her heart shatter, she sank to her knees unable to process everything she'd heard. Jaden was gone. She'd never felt so empty before. The man who'd stopped at nothing to save her couldn't be gone, He'd saved her from Titan, from the Society of light, now he'd saved her from the place where she'd followed him, knowing that he hadn't wanted her to follow. Heck he'd even saved her from that tennis freak Harrington, in the process becoming her fiancé, Even if he didn't understand the meaning of word.

"You guys go on without me, I just want to spend some time alone to think." Alexis said in the most emotionless tone she could muster up. Everyone nodded to show they understood, she gave a small smile of appreciation before saying goodbye and leaving them, walking straight to the spot where many times she'd come and sit on the edge of the cliff near the Slifer dorm with Jaden to talk or even just look out at the ocean. She sat with her arms curled around her legs. Tears ran down her pretty face as she brushed a few strands of hair away from her eyes and tucked it behind her ear. She thought back to the first duel she saw him in, thinking about how surprised she was and interesting he became when he wiped the floor with Dr. Crowler in the entrance exam, how natural it felt waking up in Jaden's arms after he had saved her from Titan, refusing to let her take his place in the duel with Nightshroud, _'Maybe he knew it was my brother…'_ Waking to the hug he'd given her after saving her from the society of light, her mind drifted to the last words she had said to him.

(Flashback)

"I thought we were friends? I guess not, it's sad to know that,"

(End flashback)

She relived the look of pain she saw on his face and the hurt in his eyes. _'How could I say that to him? Now I'm never going to be able to change it.'_ A fresh batch of tears rolled down her cheeks dripping off her chin as she closed her eyes as her mind moved to after the duel Jaden had with Harrington.

(Flashback)

"So Lex, what does fiancé mean anyway?" Jaden asked with a smile after doing his signature pose

I look at him incredulously, mouth gaping slightly at the level of density he shows before regaining my composure. "It means friend, for now at least big guy"

(End flashback)

' _Why didn't I confess to him, ever since our first duel on the lake where he said "I think I'm in love" it's stuck with me. I've more than liked him. Now I'll probably never get to tell him'_ Alexis's buried her head into her hands, no longer holding back her sobbing, just allowing her emotions to pour from her body, no longer using the icy side of her personality as an emotional shield. She sat there crying alone for what felt like hours. Suddenly a bright light appeared nearby and there was a silhouette of a person lying on the ground. Alexis ran as fast as she could towards the body, praying that it was him. She saw the two toned gravity defying hairstyle that could only belong to one person "Jaden!" Alexis shouted happily trying wake him, throwing herself on to his body and wrapping him in a tight embrace. Something felt very wrong, the instant she received no response she jumped up and checked his pulse. It existed. Barely. She quickly grabbed her PDA and called Atticus.

Atticus answered, "Hey sissy are you okay? You seemed really shook up ear-"

"Atty Its Jaden! Get Miss Fontaine and a stretcher and bring the guys to Slifer cliff." Alexis said hurriedly cutting him off.

"What? He's back?" Atticus asked surprised.

"Yeah but he's in a bad way now get off the line and get moving before I decide to hurt you" Alexis shot at him in a menacing tone.

"Okaay, Okay, we'll be right there. Hold on sis" Atticus said before hanging up and sprinting toward the infirmary.


End file.
